Vacations with the Bridgers
by KyoshiWarrior1997
Summary: Sabine and Ezra are looking forward to spend their first vacation together as a couple and it becomes an unforgettable vacation when Ezra's parents invite them to go on a vacation with them. Part of my "Sabezra Modern AU"
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you had had a good Christmas!**_

_**I'm here with a small Sabezra story for the holidays, and I wanted to post this the first days of December but since I'm doing my social service, I have been helping my boss with some presentations for some courses the museum offers and I didn't have time to post until now. **_

_**Also, some of you have asked me why I have stopped updating "Runnin' Home to You" and if I'm going to finish it, the answer is yes, I'm going to finish it but I'm rewriting some parts and once I have them, I will update the story with the new scenes and corrections. I sure the waiting will be worth it.**_

_**I don't own any brand mentionated here.**_

* * *

**Vacations with the Bridgers**

**Chapter 1**

_**December 8**__**th**__**…**_

_**Third Person's POV**_

It was a cold night of December and it was raining quite heavily. A young man in his late teens wearing a black winter cap, jeans, black rain boots, and a black raincoat - under the raincoat, he was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt under a blue sweater – came out from the subway station and headed to the apartment building where he lived.

* * *

_**Ezra's POV**_

I sighed tiredly as I walked towards the apartment building where my girlfriend and I live, I checked my wrist watch and groaned when I saw the hour, _8:45 p.m. _Ugh! And I thought my first year of college would be easy but I was so wrong!

My girlfriend and I go to the Metropolitan University of Georgia, she's studying Art and I'm studying Gastronomy but since my career is registered as a business career, we have to learn everything about business and economics and some teachers are a real nightmare.

I smiled softly when I saw the apartment building we live in and walked towards the main entrance, I said hi to the concierge and headed to the elevators.

I unlocked the front door of the apartment and walked inside; I put my umbrella in the in the umbrella stand and took off my raincoat and hung it up on the coat rack, then, I hung up my back pack and took off my rain boots and then, I went to look for my girlfriend.

I peeked inside the room she had turned into her art studio and smiled softly when I saw her painting on some old canvas she had. I walked quietly into the room and hugged her from behind.

"Hey babe." I said.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Hey." She said. "You came home late."

I sighed and buried my face in the curve where her neck and shoulder met. "Sorry." I said.

Usually, my classes end around 3:30 p.m. and there are days when I have to stay one more hour but today, our Economics teacher step off the line.

"The teacher got mad at us and made us repeat all of the investigation of the project." I answered.

"Well, I'm glad you are back." She said.

We stayed in silence for a couple of minutes. "My parents called me when I was still at the campus." I said.

"How are they?" She asked.

"They're fine, they invited us to have lunch with them, tomorrow." I answered.

"Sounds good." She said and put her brush down. "C'mon, let's make some hot chocolate." She said and we headed to the kitchen.

The next day, Sabine and I left early and drove to Lothal, a small town two hours away from Atlanta and it was the town where I was born and where I grew up. After we graduated from high school a couple of months ago, Sabine and I moved to an apartment my parents gave me and it was close to the campus.

I smiled when I saw my mom in the front garden, I parked the car on the driveway and we climbed down.

"Hey mom!" I said.

She stood up and smiled. "Hey sweetie." She said and hugged me. "How are you?"

"I'm good." I answered. "Where's dad?" I asked.

"He's inside preparing lunch." She answered. "He's going to make skewers."

"I'm going to help him." I said and walked into the house.

* * *

_**Sabine's POV**_

Ezra walked into the house and his mother and I stayed outside. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Hi Sabine." She said.

"Hi Mira." I answered and hugged her.

Since meeting Ezra's parents, I was impressed on how well they received me and how they treated me, they are so affectionate with Ezra and they support him on everything, they also help other people. Ezra sometimes tells me that one of his favorite childhood memories is going with his parents to the local shelter called Tarkintown to serve food and play with the kids and families that live there.

"How are you, dear?" Mira asked.

"I'm good, thank you." I answered.

She smiled and we walked into the house.

"Hello, Mr. Bridger." I said when I saw Ezra's father in the kitchen.

"Hello, Sabine. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." I said.

Ezra's father smiled softly and took a tray with meat before going out to the yard, Mira and I also went out to the yard and sat down on the bench of the picnic table they had outside to talk while Ezra and his father finished lunch.

"Do you want a glass of lemonade, dear?" Mira asked.

"Yes, please." I answered.

She poured two glasses of lemonade and gave me one.

"Thank you, Mira." I said.

"You're welcome, dear." She said. "So, how is college?" She asked.

It's going well, so far." I answered.

"I heard Ezra is having troubles with some of his teachers." Mira said.

I chuckled. "Yeah, he says the teachers gave him a big headache." I answered.

Mira chuckled in returned. "His father tried to warn him about the type of teachers he would have but you know how Ezra is…stubborn just like his father." She said.

I chuckled knowing Mira was right.

"Well, I'm glad to know my mother and my girlfriend have my back." Ezra said sarcastically.

Mira and I chuckled. "I'm sorry, honey but you are just like your father." Mira said.

He groaned softly and rolled his eyes, Mira and I just chuckled again.

"I'm going to help your father setting the table." She said and walked back into the house, leaving me and Ezra alone.

He sat down next to me and I kissed his cheek.

"Did you tell your father you baked brownies for everyone?" I asked.

"Yep and he said he will judge them." He answered.

_**Ezra's POV**_

After having lunch, my parents, Sabine and I were talking in the living room while we were eating the brownies I baked and drinking coffee.

"The brownies are really good, sweetie." My mom said.

"Thanks, mom." I said.

"Ezra, the reason why your mother and I invited you and Sabine to have lunch with us is to tell you something." My dad said.

Sabine and I looked at each other. "Is everything okay?" I asked worried.

"Yes, everything is okay." My father said.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad." My mom assured us.

I sighed in relief. "Well, what is it?" I asked.

"Your mother and I talked about going on vacation abroad for New Year's Eve." My dad said.

"Oh, wow. Sounds good, dad." I said but I couldn't help but feel a little sad, they would be on vacation and they wouldn't be here for my birthday. This wasn't the first time that had happened, though; when I was a kid, my mom had a concert in New York City the week of my birthday and she couldn't take me with her but she called me the day of my birthday and when she came back, she brought me a lot of presents from New York.

"Where are you going?" Sabine asked.

My parents smiled at each other. "We are going to Ixtapa Zihuatanejo." My mom answered.

My eyes widen in surprise, my dad always told me about that place. It was a touristic town in Mexico and my dad had worked there in a hotel as a chef when he was in a college exchange program and he even continued working there for a year or so after graduating from college and before meeting my mom. He even told me they went there for their honeymoon but I had to cover my ears when my dad started to get into details. I was twelve back then and I have to say, I'm still disturbed everytime my father starts talking about their honeymoon.

"So…how long will you be there?" I asked trying not to sound annoyed.

"We will leave on December 26th and we will be returning on January 4th." My father said.

"Oh…you'll be gone for almost ten days." I said trying to hide my sadness

My parents smiled at each other and exchanged looks, then, my father said something I didn't expect.

"Actually, we want both of you to come with us." He said.

My eyes widen in surprise for the second time. I couldn't believe that my father was inviting us to go on a vacation with them and that my dream to visit a Mexican beach would come true.

"Dad, you aren't kidding, are you?" I asked dumbfounded.

He shook his head. "No, I am not." He answered. "Your mother and I remembered how much you always wanted to go to a Mexican beach." He said.

"And we also want Sabine to come, if she doesn't have plans to go with her family, of course." My mom said.

I looked over at Sabine; since we met, she usually spends the holidays in Washington D.C. with her family but this was the first year we are going to spend the holidays together as a couple.

"It would be a pleasure to go with you." Sabine said smiling.

"Well, it's settled, then." My dad said.

* * *

_**Third Person's POV**_

The next day, Ezra was at the Student Recreation Center swimming when Sabine walked into the pool area, she walked to the bench where Ezra had left his things and sat down.

Ezra emerged from the water and swam to the edge of the pool, he smiled when he saw Sabine sitting on the bench.

"Hey."

"Hey." She answered smiling.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "I thought we would meet with the others in an hour." He said.

"Yeah but my classes finished early and Hera went to see Kanan's practice, so I decided to come here and see you swimming." She said.

"Well, why don't you come in instead of watching me?" He said and gave her a cocky grin.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "I can't Ezra, remember?" She said.

"Oh, yeah." He said when he realized what she was talking about. "Sorry, I forgot it's that time of the month." He said.

She smiled. "It's okay. Nothing some hot chocolate can do." She said.

* * *

An hour later, the young couple headed to Capital Mall, they were going to meet with their friends and do some pre-Christmas shopping, they were going to buy some decorations for the apartment and Sabine also wanted to talk with Hera about something.

"Hey guys!" The raven-haired young man said when they saw their friends waiting for them at the food court.

"Hey Ezra." A young man in his early twenties with tan skin, dark brown hair and teal eyes said.

"Hey Kanan." The younger of the two said and high-fived his friend.

"Hi Sabine." A young woman in her early twenties with fair skin, light brown hair and emerald eyes said and hugged the younger woman.

"Hi Hera." Sabine said.

"Where's Zeb?" Ezra asked when he didn't saw him.

"He went to buy something to eat, you know him." Kanan answered.

Five minutes later, a tall young man with sandy hair, green eyes, a muscular built and holding a bag from Burger King, walked to where the group was. "Ah! You finally arrived." He said.

"Hey, Zeb." Ezra and Sabine said in unison.

After talking about what they were going to do, the small group divided into two. The boys were going to buy the Christmas decorations and the things they liked while the girls were going to have some girl time.

"So, how are things between you and Ezra?" Hera asked.

"They are good." Sabine answered. "Yesterday, we had lunch with his parents."

"Everything went well?" The older woman asked.

"Yeah, it did. They also invited us to go on vacations with them." The artist said.

"That's wonderful, Sabine!" Hera said happily.

"Yeah." Sabine answered.

"You don't sound so happy."

"I am! Don't get me wrong!" The younger woman said. "The thing is…we will go to the beach and it has been years since I went to one. I don't have any beach outfits." She said.

"Not even a swimsuit?" Hera asked a little confused.

Sabine shook her head.

"When was the last time you went to the beach?" The older woman asked.

"Uh…about two years before I moved to Lothal." Sabine answered.

"Well, we will have to buy you some beach clothes. I'm sure you want to surprise Ezra when he sees you in a swimsuit for the first time." Hera said with a teasing smile.

Sabine blushed. "Y-yeah."

Hera chuckled. "C'mon." She said and they headed to the stores.

* * *

Two hours later, Sabine and Hera went back to the food court area where the boys were waiting for them, they were arguing about food. Hera and Sabine shared a glance and both rolled their eyes.

"_Men."_ They said under their breath, before chuckling softly.

However, Ezra noticed them and waved at them.

"Hera! Sabine!" He said and went to help them with their shopping bags.

Ezra's sudden actions made Zeb and Kanan stop arguing and turned their heads to where Hera and Sabine were. Kanan stood up and went to help Ezra with the shopping bags of the girls.

"How much did you two buy?" Zeb asked when he saw all the shopping bags.

"Relax, Zeb. These are just a few things we both needed." Hera said as she sat on the chair next to Kanan's.

"So…what were you arguing about before we arrived?" Sabine said as she sat on the chair next to Ezra.

"We were arguing about if we should order sushi or pizza." Ezra said.

"Oh, pizza, definitely. I don't like raw fish." Sabine said.

"Oh, come on!" Zeb said.

Everyone laughed and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon. Around seven thirty, the group returned back to their respective apartments, Hera , Kanan and Zeb left together since they lived in the same apartment building and Ezra and Sabine returned to their apartment building.

"My father called me when we were at the shopping center." He said as they walked into the apartment.

"What did he tell you?" Sabine asked as she put the shopping bags on the couch.

"He told me he already made the reservations at the hotel but he also told me that we will have to help him with our plane tickets." Ezra answered.

"Sounds good to me." The young woman said.

"So…are you going to tell me what did you buy?" He asked.

"The suitcase, of course." She said as she put in the closet the black suitcase she had bought.

"I mean, besides that." Ezra said as he sat down on the couch.

"Oh, just some beach clothes for our vacations." She answered with a smirk on her face.

"Are you going to show them to me?" He asked with a cocky smile on his face.

"Nope. It's a surprise." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

The young man groaned. "You play dirty, Wren." He said.

"You like it that way, Bridger." She said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for all the follows and likes! Don't forget to review.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Sabine's POV**_

One week after having lunch with Ezra's parents and them inviting us to go on vacation with them, Ezra and the basketball team were playing the last game of the year before the Winter Break. Kanan and Zeb were sitting on the front rows cheering while Hera and I were a few rows higher talking.

"Did you already buy your plane tickets?" Hera asked me.

"Yes, we bought them yesterday." I answered.

We turned our heads just in time to see Ezra scoring two points for our team, everyone cheered and he turned his head to where we were and smiled at me, I smiled back and he returned to play.

"You know? That haircut has helped him a lot." Hera answered.

"Yeah." I answered. "I still miss his long hair, though." I said.

"Is he planning to let his hair grow again?" Hera asked.

"Yeah but he still wants it short, I told him he can have short hair as long as I can ran my hands through it." I answered.

"That's good." Hera said.

"Has Kanan ever cut his hair?" I asked remembering that since meeting Kanan, I always saw him with his ponytail.

"No, he used to keep it short when he was in elementary school but as soon as he turned sixteen, he let his hair grow." Hera answered.

We continued talking for a while until I heard two junior female students talking about Ezra.

"Hey, the cute guy with raven hair and bright blue eyes is freshman, right?" One of them asked.

"Yes, I've never seen him before." The other said.

"Well, maybe we should invite him to our next party and see what he has to offer." The first one said and they laughed.

I tensed up when I heard them talking like that about my boyfriend. There are some groups of certain young women in college that only kept track of how many boys had gone to bed with them and they don't care if the boys have girlfriends.

I am not the kind of girl who gets jealous just because her boyfriend has female friends, I actually get along with them but sometimes, there have been some girls who had been trying to flirt with Ezra but as soon as they see me, they stop doing it and leave.

"Hey, you okay?" Hera said breaking my thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry." I said and took a deep breath.

"It's okay, I understand." Hera said.

"Did you deal with this the first year you were here?" I asked, even if Kanan was a school year older than Hera, after graduating from High School he decided to take a sabbatical year and waited until Hera graduated so they could start college at the same time.

"Yes but I always trusted him." She answered. "And I know Ezra is head over heels for you, since he met you, he always have worshiped the floor you walk on."

I smiled softly when Hera said that because I knew she was right. Ezra is the most loyal person I've ever known. He's kind, funny, smart and has the most amazing heart in the world, that's why I fell in love with him. I guess that wasn't enough for his ex-girlfriend and that's why she broke up with him.

"And what happened with the guy that was trying to flirt with you?" Hera asked.

"I told Wedge to back off and that I already had a boyfriend and he didn't believe me." I answered.

"What did you do?" Hera asked.

"I was about to punch him when Ezra arrived and kissed my cheek, then, he introduced himself to Wedge." I said. "Since then, Wedge hasn't been around the art building."

"Well, he finally understood."

"Yeah." I said. We turned our heads to the court and started to cheer the team. Ezra scored the last two points in the last minutes of the game and the whole gym cheered when we saw the scoreboard. We had won.

The basketball team gathered around Ezra as well as Kanan and Zeb and they lifted him up. Hera and I came down and joined the celebration, when Kanan and Zeb saw me, they put Ezra down and he turned around to face me; he smiled when he saw me and I ran towards him.

I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around him not caring if he was covered in sweat, (I've always thought Ezra looks kind of sexy when he's all sweaty after the basketball games and trainings or after he takes a shower and he comes out with his skin still damp from the shower) he wrapped his arms around me and spun me around. Once he had set me back on the floor, I put a hand on the back of his head and pulled him down to kiss him on the lips.

I trusted Ezra with all my heart but I wanted to show everyone he belonged to me.

* * *

_**Third Person's POV**_

Two days after the basketball game, Sabine got sick. She woke up that morning with a headache and a sore throat, then, she sneezed and coughed.

She heard footsteps heading towards the bedroom, she looked up and saw Ezra standing at the threshold of the bedroom.

"Hey." He said leaning against the wall.

"Hey." She answered with a hoarse voice. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Almost 11:00 a.m." He said. "You okay?" He asked and sat on the bed.

"Yeah, my throat is just sore." Sabine answered.

"Are you sure? Does anything else hurts?" The young man asked.

"I have a headache." She answered.

Ezra frowned and placed his hand on her forehead. "'Bine, you're burning up." He said, then, he got up from bed. "Wait here. I'm going for the thermometer." He said and walked to their bathroom.

He came back a few seconds later, he sat on the bed again and gave her the thermometer. She took it from him and put it in her mouth, two minutes later, she took it out and handed it to Ezra.

"102 degrees." He said when he saw the thermometer. "Looks like you have a cold." He said.

Sabine groaned and sunk in her pillow. "Great." She mumbled.

Ezra just gave her a sympathetic smile and got up. "I'm going to prepare you some tea to ease your throat, okay?" He asked and she nodded.

"Okay." She said.

"Do you want something else?" He asked.

Sabine thought for a moment. "Can you put honey in the tea?" She asked.

"Of course, do you want something to eat?" He asked.

"Fruit." She just said.

"Alright." The young man said and walked to the bed. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He said and placed a small kiss on her forehead and left the room.

Sabine got up from bed when she felt cold and went to look for a sweater or a sweatshirt, she looked in one of Ezra's drawers and smiled when she saw the grey jasper sweatshirt that had the image of the mascot of the University – a wolf – and put it on, then, she grabbed a box of tissues from the bathroom and returned to the bed.

Five minutes later, Ezra walked into the bedroom holding a small tray and sat on the bed.

"Here you go." He said and handed her a mug. "Chamomile tea with honey." He said.

"Thank you, Ez." Sabine said and sat up in bed, then, she took the mug from his hands and sipped the tea.

"I also brought you some fruit and made you a sandwich with jelly." He said, then, he got up from bed and walked to the bathroom and took a box from the cabinet.

"Here." He said and deposited two white small pills in her hand.

"Thanks." She said and swallowed the pills, then, she sipped her tea.

"Try to rest, okay?" He said and stood up.

"Okay." Sabine answered and Ezra gave her a smile and left the bedroom.

An hour later, Ezra walked into the bedroom again and smiled when he saw Sabine sleeping peacefully. He took out a spare blanket from the closet and draped it over Sabine and kissed softly her cheek and she smiled in her sleep, he took the tray and let her sleep.

* * *

Sabine woke up two hours later at the smell of something delicious coming from the kitchen, she got up, and wrapped the blanket around her, and then, she walked out from the bedroom. She smiled softly when she saw Ezra cutting some vegetables on the kitchen counter.

"Hey." She said, voice still hoarse.

"Hey. How do you feel?" He asked.

"Much better." The young woman said and sat down on the couch.

"I'm glad." He said.

"What are you cooking?"

"Chicken soup with carrots." Ezra answered.

Once the soup was ready, Ezra served two bowls and walked to the couch where Sabine was sitting and watching TV.

"Here." He said.

"Thanks." She said and took one of the bowls from him.

"You're welcome." The young man said and sat down next to his girlfriend.

After eating the soup, the young couple was cuddled on the couch watching TV, Sabine's head was resting on Ezra's chest while he kept an arm around her. She smiled softly when she felt him placing a kiss on top of her head, she looked up and stared at Ezra.

Ezra looked down and met with Sabine's amber eyes. "What are you thinking?" He asked.

"If I should kiss you or not, I don't want you to get sick." She said.

"Don't worry, I have already been exposed to the virus, I'll either get sick or not." He said.

"Alright, Bridger but don't complain when your nose is all stuffed and you feel like you're dying." She said.

He chuckled. "Deal." He said.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "You're a dork, you know?" She said.

"Yeah but I'm your dork." He said.

"Yes, you are. Now, shut up and kiss me."

He smiled softly. "As you wish, beautiful." He said, then, he leaned down to give her a sweet kiss on the lips.

When they broke apart, she rested her head on his chest again and closed her eyes.

"Thank you for taking care of me." She said.

"You're welcome." He said and kissed her again on top of her head.

She smiled softly and started to drift off to sleep. "I love you." She said before she fell asleep.

"Love you, too." He said.


End file.
